lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Waitforsuperman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lolocracy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Navbox I have a working one here. There's two more things that only you can do as the administrator - you need to copy and paste this into MediaWiki:Common.css and this into MediaWiki:Common.js. After you do those two things, you should have nice-looking navboxes which are collapsible. --Callofduty4 03:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and one more thing - you may want to move Template:Navbox v2 to Template:Navbox. Here is the code that you would use to make a navbox - } |style= |titlestyle= |groupstyle= |liststyle= |group1 = Group 1 |list1 = List 1 |group2 = Group 2 |list2 = List 2 and so on }} ::I hope I helped - if you want any more help you're free to ask me, but I'm going to be getting off for the night, so if you still want help, I'd recommend you contact the user by the name of giggle on #wikia, or drop him a message on his talk. He's good with this stuff. --Callofduty4 04:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC)